Third Times A Charm
by Mona Love
Summary: Response to Chelsie-Anon prompt. Charles and Elsie's dinner at the Grantham Arms is interrupted by an old friend of Elsie's. Will this be the spark they need to finally confess their feelings to one another?
1. Chapter 1

_They were on their way down the village Main Street after finishing their shopping when the skies opened up and it began to pour. Charles pulled Elsie into the warmth of the Grantham Arms. "Looks as though we might have to settle in for a bit, what say we have dinner and wait for the storm to pass?" he asked shaking the rain from his hat. He ordered a sumptuous supper along with a fine bottle of wine which seemed to be going straight to Elsie's head. What happens next?_

As Elsie headed to the powder room to dry off, Charles ordered them a fine meal of roast beef, potatoes, and brussel sprouts. Elsie's favorite, he thought to himself. He also ordered a robust red wine to pair with the succulent beef. When Elsie arrived back at the table she found Charles staring out the window at the rain.

"Lost in thought, Mr. Carson?"

Charles cleared his throat. "This rain does not seem to be letting up. We may have to call the house for a car. Although I might rather walk in the rain than disturb the house." "There are worse things than having the chauffeur come pick us up." Elsie said rolling her eyes, a little irritated with the man before her. "I for one will not be walking in this rain, and neither are you. You'll catch your death."

"I suppose you are right." Charles said finally looking back to her. She had removed her hat and her damp hair hung around her face. She looked quite pretty, quite elegant with her hair looser around her face. The dark auburn waves set off the blue of her eyes. Elsie noticed his gaze and blushed looking down and fussing with her napkin.

"I must look a right mess. My hair is soaked through, and quite heavy. I'll have to take it down to dry by the fire when we return." She said, patting her hair, and tucking a strand behind her ear.

Charles was flustered, being caught staring at her. "Yes.. Uh..no. I mean, no you do not look a mess, Mrs. Hughes. And yes, you will need a fire later." He paused to collect himself before adding. "I have taken the liberty of ordering for us. Roast beef, potatoes, and brussel sprouts, with a nice bold red wine. How does that sound?"

"Lovely, indeed. Thank you, Mr. Carson. And brussel sprouts, what a treat. They are my favorite and we rarely get them downstairs." She smiled knowingly at him.

They made small talk about the house and soon their meal arrived. It was a lovely and sumptuous supper, and as Charles poured Elsie what was to be her third glass of wine, she reached her hand out and placed it on Charles' forearm. "Oh, I mustn't, Mr. Carson. I admit, I'm beginning to feel the affects a little. Another glass and you may be carrying me back to the house." Elsie giggled. Yes, his Elsie let the most adorable little laugh escape her soft pink lips.

Charles, completely enamored by her giddiness and laughter continued to pour her another glass as she looked on in surprise. "I'll be glad to lug you home Mrs. Hughes." He said winking.

Was this actually happening, were they both sitting here in Grantham Arms, touching, winking, and laughing over a bottle of wine? Elsie's heart soared at this rare moment of closeness between the two. He was so dear to her, and when he let himself go, she got to see the Charles she so adored. The sweet, kind, playful side. The side he saved for her alone. She smiled back at him. "I think I might just enjoy that, Mr. Carson." Elsie replied as she looked at him over the glass of wine she was now drinking down steadily. They found themselves lost in each others gaze when the chimes over the door rang out, breaking them from their reverie.

No sooner had the bell rung, a deep voice was heard behind Charles. "Elsie, Elsie Hughes? By my word, it is you?" Charles stood abruptly and turned the man. He was a good six inches shorter than Charles. Solid, facial hair, neatly dressed, well groomed, a man of some wealth. He removed his hat and held his hand out to Charles. "Well now, you must be the lucky man to finally win the heart of this beautiful lady? My name is Joe Burns, Elsie and I go way back. We were childhood friends. Ey, Elsie?"

Charles' mouth gaped open. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Burns. I am.."

Charles was cut off by a shocked and slightly tipsy Elsie. "Joe Burns, whatever are you doing here? This is my colleague, Mr. Charles Carson. He is the butler of Downton Abbey." Elsie stood as the men shook hands and Charles offered a him a chair at the table. Which he quickly took next to Elsie. Colleague, Charles thought. Colleague? Not friend? He was reduced to the status of colleague. He knew exactly who this Joe Burns fella was. He certainly did not look the part of a farmer, he thought snidely. He remembered the name. How could he forget the name of a man that had almost taken Elsie Hughes away so many years ago. Not once, but twice. Charles watched the interaction between Joe and Elsie as he explained his journey through the area. He was staying at the inn while looking at farm nearby. He had tripled the size of his own since they had last met and he had found himself becoming quite successful and in need of newer operational management. The mechanization of farming was spreading quickly. Elsie listened and smiled, offering her sincere congratulations on his success. When there was a pause, Charles cleared his throat, and looking rather put out went to stand. "Perhaps you two would like go catch up? The rain has slowed enough, I should head back to the house."

Elsie went to stand. "Then I should go with you, Mr. Carson." She said smiling at him. Choosing him once again, over Joe.

"No, no. Not necessary. Please Mrs. Hughes, by all means, stay and catch up with your friend." He said with little feeling or emotion.

"If you insist." She replied somewhat coldly, sitting back down and looking away from Charles. Charles shook Joe's hand and headed for the door. What was he doing? What was wrong with him? Leaving her in that state, with that man. A man he knew wanted her. Probably wanted her for as many years as he had himself. He silent scolded himself for being such a coward. He knew he was escaping. Escaping the moment he just had with Elsie, and escaping from having to watch her with another man. He couldn't help one last glance as he walked past the window. Inside he could see Joe's chair turned towards Elsie's. He held her lovely small hands in his and Charles' heart sank as he watched the man's hand gently cup Elsie's blushing cheek. Something he would never, could never, do himself…..

...

Charles arrived home feeling quite angry with himself. He let his fear and jealousy take over and just left her there. He left her there intoxicated, with a man who was quite obviously attracted to her and cared for her. A man who happened to have a room right above the table where he had just eaten one of the best meals of his life. Not because of the meal itself, but because he shared it with Elsie. His best friend, his love. He made his way out the servants entrance and sat at the bench. He would wait for her. She would be home soon.

The hours passed and still no Elsie. It was nearing midnight and his mind contrived a million different scenarios of why she was still not home. She could have had trouble on her way home. Had perhaps fallen and twisted her ankle. Was she waiting out there in the dark for him to come find her? Had she perhaps just gotten to talking and was now on her way home by taxi? He tried to push the other option for his mind. The scenario that made most sense. She was still with him. She was slightly not herself. Perhaps Joe's warm words and gentle touches had convinced her to join him upstairs. Maybe at this very moment Joe Burns was slowly undressing her, running his rough hands up and down her soft curves. She would then marry that man. Leaving him here to die alone. He stood, an angry grunt escaping him as he slammed his fist into the tabletop. "Dammit!" He had never been so angry in his life. His anger was only at himself. He had no one to blame but his own stupid, selfish pride. His pointless grand desire to uphold propriety and dedicate himself to his occupation. Then he heard her.

"My goodness, Mr. Carson! What in the world are you doing out here making so much noise?" He turned to see her walking out the door. The soft, sheer white of her summer nightgown. A pale pink shawl wrapped around her shoulders, her hair loose and hanging in waves down her back.

"How? How did you…when did you get back?" Charles asked quietly, relief washing over his body.

"I came back just shortly after you. Why? Did you not know?" She questioned. Then he watched her anger build. "Mr. Carson! Did you honestly believe that I was still with Mr. Burns? At this hour? What in heavens would I be doing with a man in the middle of the night? Do you honestly think so little of me?" She turned her back on him. Charles moved closer, putting his hand on her shoulder. She promptly shrugged it off and turned to face him. They were but two feet apart. Elsie raised her finger to his chest, pointing accusingly. "You leave me, out of nowhere, drunken and with another man! I should have stayed! I should have marched right up those stairs with Joe. He asked me to join him. To be with him. To let him love me." She blurted angrily, her Scottish temper taking hold of her good senses. "He still wants me! After all these years! And I turned my back and left him. A good man. A man of respectability and wealth! A strong, brave man!" He watched her shoulders slump in defeat. "And why? To come back to this? To come back to a life with a man who thinks so little of me, and feels even less for me…" Tears spilled from her eyes as she fled back into the house, leaving him shocked and alone…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Charles stood silently for a moment. He desperately tried to process her words, before he quickly made his way after her. He could hear her stifled sobs and the patter of her feet quickly climbing the stairs to her room. There would be no way to talk to her now that she was crossing into the women's quarters. He was sick. His chest ached for her, ached for himself. He never meant for any of this to happen. He should never have left her with that man. He made his way to his pantry and slumped down into his chair. The relief of knowing she had not been with Joe Burns, was outweighed by the tears he had caused her with his jealous foolishness. She had thought he did not care. That he had no feelings for her and imagined she was capable of giving herself away on a whim. It was the farthest thing from the truth. He cared too much.

The next day Charles worked in a daze. He was exhausted from his sleepless night of worrying about Elsie. He made his usual rounds and lived his day out, but inside he was broken. Elsie had not come down to breakfast. She had also taken her tea and lunch in her sitting room. The staff had given him questioning and accusatory looks. If anything, Elsie was greatly loved by the staff. He could feel their eyes boring holes in him as he silently sat and ate his meals. He had glanced over at her empty seat, and had sharply felt her absence. The pain in his chest still lingered. Would this be his future. Alone at the head of the table.

Charles prepared to serve dinner. When the family was all gathered they talked of their day. "Carson?" Lord Grantham called. "Tom and I were out on the estate today and ran into an acquaintance of Mrs. Hughes. A nice chap, indeed. Said he was a friend of hers from Argyle. A Mr. Joe Burns." The family watched as Charles' face fell in shock. Yet he quickly recovered, pulled himself to full height, a stern look on his red face. Lord Grantham continued. "Seems he is quite a successful man." Robert paused and watched Carson's reaction. He took a drink of wine before continuing. "He certainly has a very high opinion of our dear Mrs. Hughes. He said he ran into her in the village last night." He looked at Carson questioningly. The rest of the family watched in interest at the communication between the men. "We will discuss that later though, Carson. Please, do continue."

"Yes, my Lord." Carson answered before refilling his glass. Inside Charles was a mess. What was there to discuss? What had that man dared to say to Lord Grantham? He could barely keep himself straight for the remainder of the night. What was his Lordship needing to speak with him about? When the ladies had moved on and left the gentlemen to their brandies, the young men quickly moved on leaving Carson and Robert alone.

"Carson," Robert spoke." I know this is an odd request. But do please sit down, and bring yourself a brandy. I have a feeling you will need it."

Carson let out a quick gasp before obeying his orders. He reluctantly took the seat near Lord Grantham. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Carson. I'm afraid I have something unsettling to say, to tell you. It seems that the man I met earlier this afternoon is more than just an acquaintance of Mrs. Hughes. He was actually quite bold this afternoon when he said he is in love our Mrs. Hughes, and has asked her to marry him. I'm a bit sad to say, but it seems he could offer her a fine life." With that, Robert sat back and watched the reaction on Carson's face. He had always assumed there was a bit more than friendship between the two. He could tell the relationship was one of love, possibly even a physical one. However, he did not like to think of his two heads of staff in such a manner.

Charles sat in silence for a moment, not knowing what his Lordship wanted him to say. What was expected of him? Always like this, for them, he thought, his heart feeling like it was being crushed in a vice. He knew his breathing had quickened and the physical effects of the news were beginning to show. He quickly thought of something proper to say. "Well, I suppose that is up to Mrs. Hughes, my Lord."

"And you take no personal concern in this, Carson? Mrs. Hughes' departure will have no effect on you?" Robert asked pushing for something. What, he did not know.

"Should Mrs. Hughes leave, she shall be sorely missed. Downton will never again have such a fine housekeeper." Charles added with little emotion.

"And you, Carson? I thought... Well, we had always assumed that... Well, perhaps. Oh, Carson, old chap! Are you or are you not in love with Mrs. Hughes?" Robert blurted out, exasperated by his butlers staunch and emotionless replies. Just as he made this exclamation, unknowing to Charles, Anna and Mrs. Hughes had entered through the side door, coming to clear the table. Elsie silently gasped and her hand went to her mouth in shock. Lord Grantham glanced at the women, then stared in disbelief as Carson spoke.

Charles picked up his brandy and gulped it down in one swallow before he looked Robert in the eye and spoke the words he had held inside for so many years. "I am, my Lord. I am in love with Mrs. Hughes. I have loved her since she came here as head housemaid, and I will love her still, even if she should choose to leave us."

Robert's mouth hung open in surprise and shock as he looked between the two. Charles immediately turned to see what he was glancing at and came face to face with Elsie. Without being excused, Charles quickly rose from his seat and followed her as she took off out of the room leaving a stunned Robert and Anna.

"Mrs. Hughes! Wait! Elsie, wait!" He called after her, his deep voice echoing off the high ceilings.

Elsie stopped in the middle of the great hall and turned to him. "Why Mr. Carson? Why would you say that?" She questioned in a wavering voice. Charles was confused by her reaction. Was she angry, appalled, hurt? He could not read her emotions. He was always so dim when it came to her.

The ladies of the house had heard the commotion in the great hall and came rushing out to find their butler and housekeeper exchanging heated words.

"Elsie, I'm sorry. I never intended you to hear that. I never would have.."

She interrupted him. "That's the part that hurts, Charles." She said softer now, before adding "You have loved me for twenty years? Just never enough to tell me, to show me..." she paused, before looking up into his eyes. "I am leaving with Joe, Mr. Carson. He was waiting for my answer, and I suppose you have made it for me." And with that she was through the door and headed downstairs.

Charles stormed across the great hall and exited the front door, slamming it behind him. Propriety be damned, Downton be damned, Elsie Hughes be damned!


	3. Chapter 3

Charles took off across the grounds. The cool night air burning his wet cheeks. The sun dimming as dusk set in. He had reached the tall oak and slid down against its trunk. His face buried in his hands as his emotions took over. He was not a man who cried. Yes, he had teared up when they lost their sweet Sybil and when Mr. Crawley passed. Yet he was able to keep control of himself. Keep his emotions in check with the silent presence of Elsie. She was not here for him now. Who would be his comfort? His home? He had lived his life with her, yet without her. Maybe it will be easier if she's gone, he thought. He had been tortured by his love for her long enough. Bound by the stays of his position, he had never been able to profess his love, his desires, his overwhelming need for her. Yet, he knew he was only trying to fool himself. Elsie was his world, and without her he had nothing. His occupation would slowly eat him alive without her at his side to keep him human. This life would kill him if he didn't have her. She is his heart, every breath he takes. When he is weak, she is his strength. His love for her, no matter what she said about it not being enough, was all he had in this life that was his.

She had shut herself in her room. Feeling like a spoiled child. A selfish spoiled child. She had just watched Charles go against everything ingrained in him and confess his love for her to Lord Grantham. The very man whom he dedicated his life and loyalty to. She had no idea why she reacted the way she did. Charles had showed her his devotion daily. In all the ways he thought he could, whilst still upholding propriety and the dignity of their positions. She herself had never told him of her love for him. How could she possibly hold his reticence against him, when she was just as guilty. The tears continued to pour from her eyes. She knew she was bluffing. She would never be able to leave him. Not for anything in this world. Yes, Joe could offer her a charmed and happy life. She would be content with the sweet man. Yet he would never be able to set her afire the way Charles did. And not just her lust for him. Their daily disagreements and teasing had kept her mind and heart racing for over twenty years. Yet the distance between them tore at her heart daily. What they had now would never be enough. Not now, not knowing that he loved her. That he was in love with her and had been since they met. The regrets flooded her soul. Had they said something then, when she first came to Downton as head housemaid. Their lives could be so different from what they are now. Their solitude and loneliness would have been filled by a lifetime of love, a home full of children, a life of their own. Her regrets far outweighed the contentment she felt in her current position and that is why she must push them back and forget them. Wishing for changes in the past can only cause sorrow in your present and future. She would push forward from this day, from this moment. If she would have any chance at making her life more meaningful than her regrets, she would need Charles at her side.

The ladies of the house stood in the great hall chattering back and forth over the scene they just witnessed. Robert made his way out of the dining room to find the ladies near a fit of hysteria. A shocked Cora saw Robert emerge and laid into him. "Robert, what has just happened? Why were Carson and Mrs. Hughes arguing? She said he loved her? That she's leaving us! What is going on Robert?"

"Papa, what has happened?" Edith chimed in.

"What have you done? Honestly, Papa! They both came storming out of the dining room!" Mary accused, rolling her eyes at her Father.

Robert shook his head. The shock of the situation settling in. "Ladies, calm down! Carson and Mrs. Hughes have a personal matter to discuss amongst themselves."

"It didn't look to personal when they were shouting about it out here for all to hear." Violet said plainly, raising her eyebrows at Robert. "Honestly, my boy, you can't even keep the downstairs lovers spats, downstairs. Humph.." She scolded as she turned, calling over her shoulder. "Go fix it, I will not have Carson unhappy, nor without his housekeeper."

"I agree with Mama, Darling." Cora said, kissing his cheek. "Go to Carson. Comfort him... And by all means. Do not let Mrs. Hughes leave. I've already lost my ladies maid. I would be destitute without Mrs. Hughes."

Robert made his way out the front door, an amused Thomas smirking as he ushered him out. "I'd wipe that smile off your face Barrow. If I hear one word of this leaked downstairs you will find yourself out of Downton faster than you can say no reference."

"Yes, your Lordship." Thomas said straight faced and bowing.

Robert could see Carson out at the old tree. He truly looked a broken man. In all their years of knowing each other Robert had never seen this side of the strong, stoic butler. He had been their rock for more years than he could recall. He had always just been there. Being near in age, as young men they had formed an easy relationship. Though it wasn't proper, he considered the man his friend and confidant. He relied on Carson's good and respected opinion. Right now he would need to cross a line between them and help Carson. He would offer him the chance to have something he knew Carson would never ask for himself. As he made his way off the steps he could see a small figure in black heading towards Carson. Her tiny, quick steps were at once familiar to him. Maybe they would settle this themselves, he though. He would give them the privacy and the opportunity to do so.

Robert made his way back into the house and joined the ladies. He explained the situation, and at once the ladies flew to the window in curiosity. "I see her!" Mary shouted, the first to the window. "Poor Carson, I don't believe he will handle this well." She added, worried for the heart of the man she cared for so deeply. "I know he loves her. He always has."

"We know, Darling." Cora replied wistfully. "I had always hoped things would be different. Carson has always been so proud. Mrs. Hughes so rigid. If only they..."

Violet chimed in. "Oh listen to you two. Pining away at their lost love. What makes you think they have not been happy together these last twenty years? Have you known either to walk out with anyone else? They have been one another's constant. Perhaps not physically.."

"Mama! Please!" Robert interrupted.

"Now, now, Robert. I will finish. When you get older, your views on issues soften. Maybe there's hope for our Carson and Mrs. Hughes? They may still have their happy ending." She stated matter-of-factly. Giving them all a look only Violet could muster. "The butler and housekeeper married... Your Papa would be rolling in his grave, my boy."

"Oh, Mama" Robert sighed, before turning to his wife and daughters. "Sit down at once, please! I will not have you gawking at them in their private moment!"

"Oh Robert. We do so because we love them. Do you not wish to see their happiness? How long have we waited for this? For these two to come to their senses?" Cora offered. With that, Robert was at the window with his family. Watching hopefully at the scene unfolding before them...


	4. Chapter 4

Charles sat under the tall oak, his misery engulfing him, his poor overworked heart torn to shreds. He knew he had to go to her, fight for her. He put his hands at his side to stand and looked up to find Elsie walking towards him. Her tiny steps bringing her closer until he could see her tear streaked face. Their eyes met and she picked up the pace. Charles did not have time to stand before Elsie fell to her knees in front of him. Her body settling between his bent knees. Her small hands hesitantly taking his large in her own. She stared into him, trying desperately to find the words she needed to say. The words he needed to hear. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mr. Carson. I never...I always... I love you Charles."

Charles pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly and whispering in her ear. "I have always loved you, Elsie. Always."

...

Inside the house the family was still gathered at the window watching the scene unfold. "Oh Robert! She's nearly running to him." Cora said choking back tears.

"We really shouldn't be doing this darlings. Come...please. Everyone back away." Robert pleaded to the ladies of the house.

"She fell to her knees. Papa, you must come back." Mary begged, before adding quietly. "Oh Carson, please kiss her."

"He will. Don't you worry." Violet replied. "I have known the man nearly his whole life. I have known him to be in love with our Mrs. Hughes since the moment she stepped foot in this house. He was just about forty when she came to us. Do you remember Cora?"

"Yes, Mama. And I do recall Carson being quite attentive to our new head housemaid."

Robert chimed in. "He was indeed. I believe it was the accent at first. She was so very Scottish when she came to us. Beautiful, hardworking, kind. Yet a fiery temper on her. I'll never forget the first time I saw her dress down a maid." Robert chuckled. "I was afraid myself."

The ladies of the house all giggled at his description. Then their attention was once again at the window and they clasped their hands in joy, letting out sighs. Robert couldn't help but take a peek out the window, only to witness his Butler and Housekeeper locked in an embrace. Kissing passionately beneath the old oak tree. "Come now ladies, enough... You have seen enough." Robert ordered, ushering them all away from the window and drawing the curtains.

...

Elsie pulled away to look into Charles eyes. She needed to see his face, watch his words fall from his lips as she had for so many long years. It was her way, she had always watched him. How his tall, broad body swayed so elegantly down the hall. The gentle touch of his hand when he comforted her. The slight curl of his lip when he smiled at her sweetly. The serious look in his eye as he worked studiously at his ledgers. The sorrow in his deep eyes when they had lost the young ones. The fierce furrow of his distinguished eyebrows when he was enraged. Now she would see the unguarded look of love. Feel his love as he placed his hand on her cheek, sliding it back into her hair and drawing her lips closer to his. She breathed in deeply and trembled at his touch. She had longed for this, dreamt of this moment so many times over the years.

Charles' eyes lingered on the beautiful face of the woman he loved for so many years. She was as lovely to him as the day she walked into Downton. Her deep blue eyes held a fire beneath them he had seen many times. He gazed longingly at the soft pink of her full lips. He always loved the way she would gently tug the lower into her mouth when she was feeling upset or nervous. Like she was doing now. He watched the tears slowly slide down her cheeks and raised his hand to catch them. His palm burned as he made contact with her soft skin, his fingers sliding through the silk of her auburn hair and pulling her closer to him. He would taste her now. Express to her what he could not find the words to say. I long for you. I need you. I want to feel you.

Their lips finally met. Elsie still on her knees in front of Charles, slid her arms around his shoulders. Charles wrapped his arm around her waist holding her tight to his body, while his other hand remained in her hair gently caressing her neck as their kiss deepened. Their mouths opening timidly, their breaths quickening and becoming one, their tongues gently touching and tasting one another. Elsie's hands glided smoothly across his broad shoulders and back, wanting to feel every part of him. She pressed herself against him tightly as her fingers grazed through the thick silver locks at the back of his head. She moaned against his mouth, causing Charles to tighten his grip on her and groan in return. She could feel his length pressing against her and her pulse raced at how much she wanted It, wanted him. "Oh, Elsie." He moaned as his lips left hers and kissed along her neck. "I have loved you for so very long. I have wanted you like this since the day we met."

"Charles..oh...mmm... Charles, as good as this feels, I think this activity is more appropriate in the privacy of one's room. Not in the open, for all to see." Elsie purred into his ear.

Charles continued to kiss and suck gently along her neck, his fingers playing with the buttons of her dress. She had not realized he had worked several buttons open to expose her neck and the top of her chest. She was too lost in the sensations his mouth and tongue were giving her as he lovingly worshipped her exposed skin. "I could not care less, my love. You are all I see." He said kissing her lips gently and pulling back to look into her eyes. "You are all I have ever seen. I love you Elsie Hughes. I am so sorry. I should have told you. I should have done things diff..."

Elsie placed her fingers over his mouth, silencing him. "No! No, Charles. We are not to talk of what we should have done. Lets take what we have now and make the most of it. I will spend the rest of my days giving myself to you fully, if you will have me."

Charles lifted Elsie onto her feet, then brought himself up on one knee. "I want all of you Elsie." Charles smiled up at her, taking her hands in his. "Mrs. Hughes, you are the most important person in the world to me. Could you find it in your heart to take this stuffy old Butler and make him the happiest man alive by becoming his wife?"

Elsie smiled at him as she leaned over and kissed his lips, then whispered. "I suppose I could, Mr. Carson."


End file.
